Method Of A Madman
by TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: Second Fict of Surbia Et Furor. Chronicles senior year at Bullworth Academy. Gary turns away from his old ways only to get pulled right back in thanks to a copycat that things that with Gary gone, he can move in and take his place.


**A/N For anyone reading this, this is basically like a second book to Surbia Et Furor! I really liked the first fict and wanted to continue with Senior year and how Gary and Sophia progressed. I think it hashes a lot of things out and this years drama is deeeeefinitely more interesting than last year in my honest opinion!**

**Please read and review and I would love you forever and always 3 **  
**:D**

**Chapter 1: New Home**

" I think that just about completes it." My father spoke as he flipped the light switch on. I grinned, looking around.

" It's perfect dad." and it really was. The room had a bed off the side and the work shop area had been transformed into a desk, and there was a new beige carpet laid down.

" You think he'll like it?" My father murmured, looking around his handiwork.

" Of course he will dad." I said catching him a quick hug.

Behind us, our new house stood, a quaint place for him, my mother, and I. With my father getting a few contracting job in town, it allowed us to live on the outskirts of town, close enough to my father's job as well as Bullworth Academy.

So much had happened since summer, other than the move. Namely with Gary. He stayed where he could, mainly behind the school with the hobo or under the bridge since it was cooler down there during the summer. As soon as I moved closer, we saw each other every day.

Once he showed up at my house and my mother had been uptight about the whole situation that had happened between us the previous summer and the beginning of the school year. After a brief reluctance, I explained to her some of his past and she softened a bit, but he still put her on edge.

After he started coming around a lot, my father took a surprising liking to him. They spent a lot of time talking about history, wars, and empires. My father had jokingly asked Gary if he had a home, due to him always being at ours.

Gary and all his good graces smoothly told my father that at the moment he didn't but he was looking for one. Immediately to my mother's dismay , my father told him that he was staying with us and that was the end of it.

Thus began why my father had spent the last two weeks fixing up his new work workshop in the shed into a livable studio apartment for Gary.

Standing in the doorway, my father ushered me off to get Gary who had no idea what had been transpiring in he back yard while he slept on the couch.

I found him in the kitchen where he was making a sandwich.

" Gary, dad wants to talk to you."

He wiped his hands on his jeans, his white button down undone for the first couple, exposing his throat. His hair getting a little shaggy on top. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before following me out to the shed.

" Son, I just wanted to let you know you're always welcome here...unless you hurt my daughter."

Gary nodded, " I wouldn't dream about it, sir."

" Call me Daniel, son."

They clasped hands, both trying not to appear like they were extremely happy by the exchange.

" I also came to the conclusion that you can't sleep on our couch forever, and Melissa would have a fit, so-" with that he opened the shed door and stood back to let Gary inspect.

Walking inside, Gary's face was hard to read as he looked around.

" There's some World War II books on the shelf there, that I took out of my collection that I thought you might wanna read."

Gary crossed the room to inspect them, carefully running a finger over every spine as he read them aloud.

" Thank you, thank you very much."

" It's no big deal."

They looked at each other...eye to eye, man to man. it was a big deal to the both of them. My father had went out of his way for Gary, done something that no one in his family did...give a damn.

Gary shook my father's hand again, his face steady even though his eyes were glistening.

My father began explaining the in's and out's of the room while I went around taking pictures of the final results of the place.

" Now just remember, Melissa doesn't want Sophia in here after 11:00 p.m., week nights 10:30. You two can be in the house as late as you'd like, in the living room, of course. Bedrooms are off limits."

He then cleared his throat and opened his mouth a few times before closing it only to clear his throat again.

" Your mother was very adamant on me...ah, well you two have been together for a while now, and you're seniors this year, and well, your mother, she ahhh...about the err..."

His face was turning redder by the second. Gary's eyebrows raised comically and I nearly choked on my embarrassment when I caught on to what he was implying.

" Oh God daddddd, noooo! We never!" I exclaimed blushing.

My father exhaled in complete relief, " Thank God. I like you even more son." He cranked Gary's hand energetically before he made his exit.

" Well then..." Gary said with a small chuckle.

I only shook my head, ready to die of embarrassment already.

" So, you like it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

" I love it. It's so...perfect. I want to talk to your dad about working with him to at least pay some sort of rent for it."

I smiled at him,, it was nice to see him so animated after all that he went through with his life. Without realizing it, I was brushing my thumb in his brow, barely grazing his scar.

" I'm happy, Soph."

I could tell that he meant it.

_Every wound can be forgotten in the right light_

" You seem happier." I confessed to him.

He gave me a quick kiss which was cut short as my mother entered the room, giving us both a look a quick disdain.

" I hope your father has talked to the two of you about he arrangements?"

" Yes ma'am" Gary replied, his face serious.

By the look of her, she would keep a close eye on the two of us just to make sure that we were doing what we were supposed to be doing. If we hadn't already been celibate, we might as well be taking a vow.

" Good." She then looked around the room, nodded, then left.

" Don't worry, she'll get use to you. Mom's away been hard to please at first, I mean it's the lawyer in her, but once she let's you in she'll be just like dad." I reassured him through he looked very doubtful.

" You sure about that?" He muttered under his breath.

Stealing another kiss, carefully placed behind his ear, I chuckled at him.

" None of that, your mother already has eyes like a hawk." He scoffed.

" Gary Smith, where is your risky side?"

" With it's tail between it's legs hiding from your mother." we both laughed as we headed out the door, but not before he turned to take one final look at everything.

" I I really do appreciate all this...do you think your dad knows that?" His fingers were working his collar as he gazed around with wistful eyes.

Yeah, I do. My dad's the same way you are. He doesn't say how he feels a lot, I'm sure he understands."

Gary and I helped my mother set the table and a little while through dinner, Gary turned to my father.

" Mr. Scott, sir-"

" Daniel."

" Mr. Daniel, sir, I was wondering if maybe I could come work with you and help you out so that I could pay for my room here."

My father looked thoughtful for a few moments before he said, " I'm sure there are a few things there that you could do. Thanks."

Gary gave a quick smile before turning back to his food, where he was spearing his broccoli.

" You need to get your stuff from the other place, right?"

" I can get them tomorrow if someone could come pick me up." Gary nodded

" Not a problem, son. I have to work tomorrow evening, so how about I'll be there at 11:30."

After eating we did the dishes and headed out to his new sanctuary. Lying on his bed I began gluing more pictures in the scrapbook.

" Is that thing every going to be done? I feel like you're recording all our life." He kidded, casting a brilliant smile my way.

" I'll know when it's done." I told him as I was arranging things, returning the smile.

The two of us were quiet for along while. Him sitting on the edge of the bed next to my feet, gazing off while I worked persistently.

It felt right. Him eating dinner with me and my family, my dad taking a shine to him, this building...everything felt like it was just supposed to be.

" School's gunna be weird without you." I confessed, breaking the silence.

" You'll do fine. Petey will be there." He reminded me. I cracked a grin.

" Yeah, true, but it won't be the same."

" I'll still see you every day after school. I promise."

He leaned down to graze my cheek with his lips carefully, like he used to do when he was worried about hurting me.

I scrunched my nose at the thought.

" Don't even go there. Not with your mom going to be on guard duty." he reminded me. Well, he certainly had a point.

" Let's go back inside, it's almost 11." he indicated the watch around his wrist. Sighing, I stood up and gathered my things, following after him. We sat down on the couch and I slid next to him, eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

Before long, I was falling fast asleep to the sound of Gary's rhythmic breathing and some old monster movie marathon on t.v


End file.
